fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Heartfilia vs. Sherry Blendy
Lucy Heartfilia vs. Sherry Blendy is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Lucy Heartfilia and Mage Sherry Blendy. Prologue Toby, Yuka Suzuki, Sherry Blendy and Angelica are going to destroy the village on Galuna Island by orders of Lyon Vastia. Yuka says that to defeat 2 Mages and 50 villagers it'll only take 15 minutes. Natsu and Lucy get ready to fight and Happy counts himself as a third Mage. Sherry and Angelica take off and charge towards Natsu, he dodges it and Lucy grabs onto Angelica. Lucy tickles Angelica, she starts laughing and falls since her tail stopped spinning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Page 2-6 Lucy has fallen in the middle of the forest and sees Sherry crying, she says that now Lyon won't love her and on top of that to look at what Lucy had done to Angelica. Sherry tells Lucy that she won't forgive her and Lucy responds that that is fine by her and to bring it on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 7-8 Battle Sherry instantly uses Doll Attack: Wood Doll that attacks Lucy, but she dodges it and in the middle of the air, summons Taurus, who cuts Sherry's Doll with his axe. Sherry is surprised that Lucy is a Celestial Spirit Mage and on top of that, that she has a Golden Key. Taurus screams that Lucy's body is the best and Sherry says that making her Celestial Spirits say that to her and enjoy it is highly indecent. Lucy responds that she doesn't make them and that she doesn't enjoy it. Sherry smiles to herself and says that Celestial Spirits Mages are at a disadvantage against her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 9-12 Lucy commands Taurus to go at Sherry, but he stops on the way, Sherry grins and Taurus attacks Lucy, but she narrowly dodges it. Lucy asks Taurus what is going on, but he just pins her down and says that he can't control his body. Sherry explains her Doll Attack and how she is able to control Celestial Spirits. Sherry orders Taurus to strip Lucy, he says that it would be his pleasure and Lucy asks if he really is being controlled. Taurus apologizes to Lucy and she tries to close the gate of the Golden Bull, but fails.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 12-15 Sherry says that Lucy cannot close the gate one sided, that both, Mage and Spirit, have to close it with both of them in agreement. Lucy asks Taurus to close it, but he starts pulling one of her arms away from her body. Sherry asks if Fairy Tail Mages are only at this level, Lucy gathers her will and commands the gate of the Golden Bull to close once again, but this time it closes and Taurus disappears. Lucy and Sherry are both surprised that she was able to use Forced Gate Closure. Sherry says that she had miscalculated and Lucy says that she has reached a new level because she is a member of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 15-18 Lucy is now confident in herself and says that the match starts now and Sherry tells her not to forget that her Celestial Spirits don't work on her. Lucy summons the Canis Minor, Plue, and Sherry uses Doll Attack: Puppeteer to control Plue. Plue attacks Lucy, doing absolutely no damage to her and Lucy attacks Sherry with her whip, but she dodges it. Sherry cancels Plue's manipulation and uses Doll Attack: Rock Doll, which attacks Lucy. Lucy runs away wondering if she has a Spirit that can break such a rock. Sherry chases Lucy until they get to the sea, she says to herself that she can call Aquarius there, but that water can't break rock and that she usually entangles her too. Lucy gets an idea, goes to the water and summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 1-8 Sherry is surprised that Lucy has such a powerful Spirit and Lucy tells Aquarius to take care of Sherry. Aquarius says that Lucy is as noisy as ever and that is why she can't get a boyfriend. Sherry uses Doll Play Attack: Puppeteer at Aquarius and tells Lucy to close her gate already, but Lucy denies Sherry's request and tells her that Aquarius is her trump card. Sherry commands Aquarius to obliterate Lucy, she responds that she was going to do that anyway and creates a giant wave that swipes Lucy along with Sherry and then closes her own gate. Lucy, now dizzy, explains that Aquarius always attacks friends and foes and Sherry, dizzy too, says that she was careless. Sherry says that Aquarius wasn't able to defeat the Rock Doll, but Lucy responds that she didn't have to because if she is staggering then she can't control the Doll. They both start fighting in a little-girl-kind-of-way, but Lucy finishes it by hitting Sherry with her arm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 8-14 Aftermath Defeated, Sherry calls out for Angelica to avenge her. Angelica appears from the air but Lucy can't move her legs. Angelica opens her mouth and it appears as if Angelica will fall on top of Lucy, but Erza Scarlet saves her in the nick of time. Lucy is happy to see Erza, but then remembers that they broke the rules by going on an S-Class job. Lucy explains the situation to Erza, but she says that she is not interested. Lucy asks her to at least let them finish the job, but Erza is against it, stating that they betrayed the master and that they won't get away with it just like that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 15-21 References Navigation Category:Fights